Harry Potter and the Organization of Wizarding
by Suzy4
Summary: Harry meets a memory that he cannot forget, in his dreams. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher isn't what he expected...
1. The Relieving Letter

Harry Potter couldn't stand the days in summer anymore. He couldn't study in the sunshine, eat regular meals, or write to his best friends. Harry wasn't a normal boy on Privet Drive. For one he was an orphan and two he was a wizard who was about to attend his fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was probably the only person in Hogwarts that hated summer vacation. He had to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle (non-magic people), his only living relatives. They had a son, Dudley, who this morning happened to stomp into Harry's room.  
" Wake up you robber!" Harry fell onto the floor with a thud. Dudley was standing near the doorway, his face red with anger.  
" Wh-wh-what?" Harry put his glasses on and stood up.  
" YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU STOLE MY NEW PLAYSTATION2 AND MY NEW GAMES! YOU STOLE THEM ALL FROM ME!" Dudley roared like thunder and the house felt like it was shaking. But Harry was partly saved by Aunt Petunia who came up the stairs at that moment.  
" My Dudders, what's wrong?" Aunt Petunia looked kindly into Dudley's face and then looked harshly at Harry.  
" You were supposed to be up five minutes ago! YOU HAD TO MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!" Harry quickly nodded and trotted down the stairs without changing his pajamas. He made fried eggs and bacon, then poured juice into four cups.  
" You worm, go get the mail and set the table for us!" Uncle Vernon came into the dining room tapping his foot on the floor.  
" I'm waiting for my newspaper! Go get it...NOW!" Harry ran out of the kitchen and found the newspaper and the mail on the front step. He looked under the newspaper and saw Ron's untidy handwriting. He quickly hid it in his pocket. Harry handed the newspaper to Uncle Vernon and set the table. Dudley forced down all his food in one bite and also ate Harry's plate as well.  
" I want MORE BACON!" Without making a fuss, Harry quickly made more bacon for Dudley and then slid stealthily out of the room. He went into his bedroom and ripped the envelope. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too bad. Last time I saw you in the summer, you were all worn out! Anyway, Father says that you can stay over at ours for the rest of the summer. This time, we won't bump into the Muggles. Fred and George have new tricks up their sleeve. On 3 Privet Drive, there's an old lady that is supposed to be a retire witch. She's young for a retired witch though. Only 43 or something. Father said to go to hers and about 6:30 in the morning (she never sleeps) so that we can pick you up at 1:20. Bring all of your stuff. See you on the 1st of August!  
  
Ron  
Harry was so happy after he read the letter but he was shocked too. He never knew that a witch was living next door. Uncle Vernon always says that they are the only normal ones on Privet Drive. I guess Harry would find out in two more days.  
(  
  
The days passed quickly for Harry and he packed all of his things. He took the stuff under the loose floorboard and stuffed it in his suitcase. He wrote a note to the Dursely's so that they would know that he left.  
  
Dear Dursely's,  
I have left with the Weasely's to stay at their house for the rest of the summer. You probably won't mind. See you next year.  
Harry  
  
He left it on the bed and looked at the clock, it read 6:30. He already planned how he would get out of the house without the Dursely's catching him. He left his already-packed suitcase downstairs so that he didn't have to carry it down. Harry quietly eased the door open and went downstairs. He opened the front door, took his broomstick, Hedwig, and his trunk and left the Dursely's house.  
Harry ran across their lawn and across the street to 3 Privet Drive. He knocked on the door and it magically opened.  
" Come in Harry!" A young lady's voice boomed. " Put your things in the front by the fire place. Arthur will arrive shortly." Harry hesitated but put his things where he was asked to and sat down on the couch. Clicking sounds were heard walking down a hallway and soon a lady emerged.  
" Hello Harry! I'm Serena Gantworth. How may I make you at home?" She smiled sweetly and her blond hair swished. She looked quite like a witch, a pointed hat on her head and light blue robes were hanging on her.  
" I'm fine, thank you." Harry stammered. He wasn't sure what to say. " What time is it?"  
" Ah, eager to leave are you? I understand. They will be here in about a minute or two." I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. When they arrive tell Arthur that I'm back there and you can leave with um...Ron is it?" Harry nodded.  
" All right that's settled. Ta ta!" Serena left with the sound of her shoes clicking. But that didn't matter because blue flames emerged in the fireplace and Harry could make out a shadowy form in the fireplace.  
" What the..." Harry climbed back onto the seat and then Mr. Weasley popped out of the fireplace. Then Ron came out as well.  
" Good to see you Harry!" Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand.  
" Serena is in the kitchen sir," Harry said uncertainly. Mr. Weasley nodded and went to find her. Ron stepped forward and smiled at Harry.  
" Hi Harry! Are you all right?" Harry looked at Ron.  
" Yeah, just got a little shocked to see you guys step out of a fire place again. We are going to travel back to the Burrow by Floo Powder?"  
" Yup, only way back. Of course we could use a portkey but Floo Powder is much faster," Ron said. Mr. Weasley came back and took the boys to the fireplace.  
" Have your things Harry?" Harry nodded yes. " Good. Serena gave me Floo Powder. Now, Harry, you have traveled by Floo Powder, yes?"  
" Yes Mr. Weasely. In second year when I ended up in Knockturn Alley," replied Harry.  
" Oh yes, I remember. Anyway, just clearly say The Burrow and you should be in our fireplace. Understand?" Harry nodded. " Okay. Harry you go after Ron. Ready Ron?" Ron stepped forward and took some powder. He stepped into the fireplace and yelled, " The Burrow!" Then he threw the powder on the ground and disappeared in green flames. Harry trembled slightly when he lugged the trunk and the broomstick with him. Hedwig flew to Ron's house instead; she refused to go in the fireplace. Mr. Weasely handed him some Floo Powder. Harry yelled, " The Burrow!" and disappeared in blue flames. 


	2. Back to the Burrow

Harry spun in circles and soon he got very dizzy. He saw different fireplaces as he traveled and saw Ron. He passed Ron but then moved down. Harry slid onto a hardwood floor in a small kitchen.  
" Harry! You made it! I thought you would get lost again," Ron looked down at Harry and pulled him up.  
" Yeah, I thought I passed you. But for a second I think I saw the Dursely's fireplace!" Harry fixed his glasses and stood up. Before Ron could say anything, Mrs. Weasely came running up to the two boys.  
" There you are Ron! I was getting worried!" Mrs. Weasely looked at Harry. " Oh! Harry, you've grown! How are you dear?"  
" I'm fine thank you. Mr. Weasely is coming in a few minutes. He said he needed to talk about something very urgent with Serena." Mrs. Weasely tried to look puzzled, you could tell.  
" Oh, he should be home though. Breakfast will be ready any minute now!" She hurried off to the kitchen. Harry stared at his watch. It read 8:00. Ron walked behind his mother and called Harry to come too.  
Mrs. Weasely set bacon, pancakes, and toast on the table. Everybody came downstairs and started to eat. Mr. Weasely arrived as well. There was much chatter during breakfast and everybody was enjoying their meal. Ginny, Ron's sister, was still very taken by Harry. She blushed every time he looked at her.  
" Ron and Ginny! Today is your turn to plant the gardens. Harry can come along if you would like. Make sure they are dandelions and daffodils. Add red tulips if you want. Go along now, hurry up!" Mrs. Weasely gathered their things while Fred and George took Harry's things upstairs.  
" Mum says that everybody needs to take turns doing 'garden work'. Says it's good for us. Want to come along then?" Ron led Ginny to the garden.  
" Yeah, sure. I need to get outside," Harry followed them outside. The sun was shining for about an hour and then it started to rain. Ron was mad at the weather because he planned to play Quidditch with Harry later on in the afternoon.  
" It's all right Ron. The weather will turn up later on," Harry said, trying to make Ron feel better. " Lets play a game of chess. It'll clear our minds," Ron agreed and so they started their game. An hour later, Ron was in the lead with one move until 'checkmate'. Harry found a perfect move to block Ron and to win at the same time. But let Ron beat him so that he could cheer up.  
" Yes! I beat Harry...finally!" Ron jumped up and ran around the house until five o' clock. Harry was tired and stuffed after their dinner.  
" I'm going upstairs, you coming?" Ron asked Harry.  
" Yeah, in a while. I'll stay down here for a few minutes," Harry intended to look around the house more in those few minutes. It was the only magical house (apart from Serena's house) that he's ever been in. Not counting his parents' either.  
Suddenly, there was a movement outside a window. It looked like something that was winged. The figure looked very dark and therefor scary. As it approached, Harry could make out the outline of the object. He looked harder and saw that it was...Hedwig! She finally arrived after a couple of hours. Harry smiled and patted Hedwig. She had something on her leg and it was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter. Harry ripped the envelope open and saw the Hogwarts seal. There was the usual letter and then there was the list of supplies. Harry decided to read it when he woke up the next morning. He tried to quietly climb the stairs but the floor just seemed to be creaking every step he took.  
Harry got to Ron's door and checked his watch. It said: 8:30. Harry didn't want to stay up too late so he went into the room and changed into pajamas. Harry lay into the sleeping bag and drifted into sleep. 


	3. Return of Floo Powder

The sun was shining brighter than ever and that was enough to wake up Harry. As he got dressed, Ron told him that Hermione was coming today to stay with them.  
" Really? Is she going to come now or later?" Harry stopped putting the other sock on to hear Ron's reply.  
" Well, Mum says that her parents couldn't drive her here so, Dad is going to get her. They're traveling by portkey. I reckon Dad's going to get in Hermione in about thirty minutes. So he will be there at around 10:30," Ron said. He was already dressed and was opening the door.  
" 10:30? That means that right now is ten o'clock! I slept a lot..." a surprised Harry walked after Ron out the door.  
(  
  
There was a crash in George and Fred's room. Yelling was followed by that.  
" Fred and George Weasely! How dare you test your 'Blowing Bubble Gum' in this house! You are so lucky that a hole didn't appear in you mouth! You are grounded for a week!" Mrs. Weasely stomped angrily out the door but paused to greet Ron and Harry.  
" Good Morning Harry! You slept well?"  
" Yes, I did. Thank you for asking," Harry and Ron went downstairs to a fresh aroma of toast, butter, bacon, cheese, and cauldron cakes. Ron was already seated and eating. Harry sat next to Ron and started to dig in.  
" Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" an owl that Harry did not recognize arrived at the Weasely's table.  
" Hello Thorel, what have you got there?" Ron took a bunch of letters that was from Hogwarts. Harry took his list out from his pocket and explained to Ron how he got his last night.  
" Mum, these books for Defense against the Dark Arts books are not exactly going to come too expensive. Who do you reckon is going to be the new teacher this year?" Fred said, his mouth full with food.  
" Whoever it is, they should last for a while because the person who took this position is one tough professor. Nobody would take that position except Snape!" Ron said and made a point that everybody saw and agreed to.  
Mr. Weasely stood up and took his wizard hat.  
" I must leave now, Hermione is waiting for me...don't eat all of that food at once George!" With that, he left. Everybody finished breakfast after Mr. Weasely left. Ron went upstairs to get his broomstick. When he came down, Harry noticed that Ron got a new broom!  
" Harry, meet my new Nimbus 2003! I got it for a 'present' when I came back from Hogwarts. Oh, and I brought your broomstick too," Harry congratulated Ron with much praise. Fred and George had already went outside with their set of equipment. George had a quaffle in his hand and passed it to Fred. Harry and Ron took this as a hint to join them. So, they played for a long time.  
Harry noticed that Ron's Quidditch skills were much better. Ron had lots of strategies and knew how to use the speed on his broomstick. But his skills weren't enough to beat Harry.  
" Boys! Come inside, today we have to do a lot of work, we're off to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasely was standing in the doorway, tapping her foot and looking very inpatient. Harry hadn't realized that there was only three more days left until they had to board the Hogwarts Express to school. Fred and George collected the things and the four left the field and went inside.  
" Everybody take what you need and we'll leave! Ron you go after Ginny. Then Fred and George. Harry you go before Hermione," Mrs. Weasely bustled them to the fireplace so Harry and Ron didn't have a chance to talk to Hermione yet. As Harry stepped into the fireplace, he started to shiver and then, he wasn't so sure if he could handle using the Floo Powder again. But his shaky hand took the powder and swirled off into darkness. 


End file.
